


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十四章 格兰芬多宝剑

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十四章 格兰芬多宝剑

沉默，无尽的沉默席卷了小酒馆。在骑士把他手上的剑掷到小妖精头顶上的时候，酒吧里的人们也不由得侧目。毕竟对于他们这种每天躲躲藏藏，疲于奔命的人来说，这种情况可不多见，一个巫师手里拿着妖精的宝剑，那宝剑明显不是普通的货色，应该是妖精国王的爱物。在这个可怜的小妖精的身后，还有一群妖精，他们有些害怕但仍然想跃跃欲试，用他们的话来说，格兰芬多偷走了他们的宝剑，他们只是拿回而已。

“小心点，戈德里克，别把我的店砸了！” 酒馆老板对格兰芬多说，以他对这家伙的了解，自己这小酒馆存不存在都是未知。“放心好了，你的店肯定会完好无损的。” 格兰芬多又拿起了酒杯，对眼下这些跃跃欲试的小妖精们说：“你们想拿也可以，我乐意奉陪，不过先说好，这把剑是我从莱格拉克那里买来的，至于相不相信我那是你的事了。” 

“你…我们果然不应该与巫师打交道，那把剑属于妖精，属于我们的国王，你这个小偷！’“ 其中一个妖精忍不住了，大声的嚷嚷起来，说格兰芬多是小偷的，是骗子的，比比皆是。一个妖精开始了，剩余的妖精就如同沸腾的锅子一样喋喋不休。终于，有一个妖精忍不住了，将它长长的手指狠狠的抓住了格兰芬多的手腕，想夺走他的魔仗。谁知道被格兰芬多反手一扭，妖精的手腕瞬间断裂，其余的妖精看到这个惨状，连连往后退，但还是冲向了格兰芬多。

眼前的格兰芬多虽然已经被妖精团团包围，但是却没有丝毫紧张，反而流露出了笑意，在妖精们朝他冲过来的一瞬间，他一个闪身躲了过去，妖精们便失去了平衡径直的撞在了柱子上，一个个被撞的七荤八素，四脚朝天，妖精们本就小小的身体翻滚在地面上，有的甚至撞到了桌角，桌子上的麦酒被洒了一地。狼狈不堪

“哈哈哈，真好玩，很久都没有遇上这么好玩的事了！” 说罢，眼前的这个人就不顾小酒馆人们惊讶以及怒不可遏的妖精们的目光，冲了出去。

“唉，这小子。” 酒吧老板看到这一幕，不由得摇了摇头。至于客人们，他们早就已经迫不及待的跟上去看戏了，这种千载难逢的好戏他们怎么可能放过？

格兰芬多离开酒馆以后并没有走远，只是躲在了街角的转弯处，妖精们赶了过来，拿着武器，随之赶来的还有酒馆里面的人们。

“啪。” 他的右手被妖精的锁链缠住，轻轻一拉，整个人重重的摔倒在地。

“妖精的银链？你们还挺有两下子的。” 

“对付你这种人，必须要认真一点，属于妖精的银链可以让巫师的魔法失效，小偷，你现在不管承不承认我们都要带你回去了，啊！！” 还没等这个可怜的小妖精说完话，他便已经被格兰芬多打倒了，确切地说是直接被丢了出去，他丢出去的轨迹就像游走球一样撞到了好几个同伴。

“啊！巫师！你太无耻了！” 随着一声惨叫，束缚格兰芬多手的银链将妖精重重的绊倒，特别是拿着银链那一头的妖精，直接被丢上了天空，看来，这银链对格兰芬多没有一点作用，反而让妖精们损失惨重。

“我不得不说你们还是挺有两下子的，但是很可惜我并不是普通的巫师。” 之前被妖精抢走的宝剑也重新回到了他的手上，“咔嚓” 银链被劈开了。

“回去告诉莱戈纳克，如果他再敢来抢夺宝剑或者做这样的事，我就会用这把剑杀死他和他的所有臣民，我将我的名字给予此剑，这把剑只有心存勇敢的人才可拥有。一个想要东西都不敢需要自己臣民的命的人，是不配拥有这把剑的。” 霎时间，剑柄上的红宝石光芒万丈，将这些妖精照住。此后这些妖精的确没有动过这把宝剑的念头，但流言却一直存在，那不是他们现在担心的事了。

“妖精们真的为你们感到可悲，暴风雨要来了，要把你们全部淹没，只有我们才能永存。格兰芬多，你别以为拿到这把宝剑就一切无事了，妖精们会时刻记住，是你偷走了伟大的莱格纳克一世的宝剑！啊！” 妖精说完话之后，便离开了，留下了一脸惊讶不知所措的巫师们。

“他们可真会故弄玄虚的，暴风雨？吓唬谁呢？这些吝啬鬼！走吧，今夜我们应当庆祝！” 

“庆祝...为了什么？” 其中一个瘦小的黑发巫师问到。“为了我们还活在今天，不被那些吝啬鬼所困！我们应该庆祝! 走！” 

在格兰芬多的鼓舞下，本来被刚才的场景有些吓到了的巫师们立马群起高昂，集体跑去庆祝。

在大概只有一百米左右的暗巷处，一个一直藏在黑暗中静静看完这一切的人展开了笑意。这个人还真的挺有意思的，萨拉查.斯莱特林想，希望以后我们不会见面。伴随着这种想法，慢慢消失在黑暗之中，

与此同时，黑暗中的鹰用敏锐的目光观察着这一切，从树上飞了下来，变成一个女子的模样，跟随着人群，缓缓进入了酒馆。


End file.
